1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine-operated generator covered by a soundproof case in its entirety.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
The engine-operated generator in which an engine and a generator driven by the engine are integrated is used at a construction work site generally. And in consideration of influences to the surroundings when it is operated in a city area especially at night, an engine-operated generator covered by a soundproof case in its entirety has been used widely in order to restrain operation noise to as low a level as possible.
In this kind of engine-operated generator, openings for suctioning or discharging air are made few in number and small in size to achieve necessary low noise level during operation. But on the one hand, it is necessary to devote great care to cooling interior of the soundproof case because the area of the opening openings is small.
In an engine-operated generator disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-5068, an interior of a soundproof case is partitioned into a suction compartment for housing an air-cleaner and a carburetor, a first heat source compartment for housing an engine and a muffler, a second heat source compartment for housing a generator and a silencer compartment to improve sound interrupting effect and cooling effect.
However, according to the above known construction, while high sound interrupting effect and cooling effect are obtainable, a ventilation construction is complicated because the above four compartments are intricate, and even if the cooling effect is high, the cooling efficiency itself is not necessarily high.